


So schmecken die Sterne

by Marius2045



Series: Just kiss me [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, M/M, So not canon, cheesy stuff, omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Part of my 'Just kiss me' series. Fili, Kili, the dungeons in Mirkwood and of course, a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So schmecken die Sterne

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native english speaking person so thanks to my dear Blue_Hobbit for Beta-reading!

"We're never gonna see the sky again."

The small voice was barely loud enough to be heard, but drifted through the cave with the unbreakable cells nonetheless, filling the hearts of the dwarves with dread and even more desperation.

They were stuck in here, caught like bloody trolls in the sunlight. Nothing had changed, nobody had come to question them. The elves seemed to mock them, obviously not caring. Nothing broke the silence that covered the heart of Mirkwood like a blanket. No light pierced the darkness suddenly falling down on them. They had turned off the lights in the dungeons as if they wanted to make a statement. We rule over you, you are nothing! Such is the nature of evil...

Hours passed and Kili must have drifted off into uneasy sleep, his mind filled with unpleasant thoughts turning slowly into nightmares. Their conversations had stopped after a while, no plan good enough that it would work out one way or the other.

He had no idea what had disturbed him in his sleep, but he was wide awake all of a sudden. He looked up, his neck stiff from the unnatural position and saw her through the iron bars. The blue of her eyes shone brightly in the dim light of her lamp and he felt like drowning for a moment.

She didn't move for a long time, her unwavering stare raising the fine hairs on Kili's arms in alarm. Just when he thought he couldn't bear it anymore, the she-elf turned around on her heels and he was left alone again.

His own heartbeat like a drum in his ears, Kili missed the sound of her retreating footsteps. What he heard was the creaking of metal against metal, the turning of a key in a lock and before his mind could understand what had happened she was back in front of his cell.

"Don't you dare and move, dwarf!"

He saw the key this time and it was inside the lock of his door before he could take a surprised intake of breath. Frightened for a mere second, he pushed hard against the wall behind his back when the door opened, but she didn't come to take him away. Instead, somebody was roughly pushed inside, falling down in front of Kili still sitting on the ground. The thud of knees hitting the solid stone mixed with the metal screech of the door being locked again. Then it was dark once more. 

He saw nothing. All he heard was harsh breathing. His own and from the person right before his eyes, even if he couldn't see who it was.

Kili jumped when warm fingers reached for his face, his head knocking with force against the wall. Pain flooded through his veins as fast as recognition the touch brought along.  
A relieved sigh left Kili's lips, sounding very much like a sob. 

"Fili." 

"I am here, mahal."

Almost tumbling into each others arms, they hugged so tightly it almost hurt. A burden seemed to be lifted off Kili and even though the darkness around him felt suffocating, he could breath freely for the first time since they were captured.

"I was so lost without you." He buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck, deeply taking the familiar scent in, bathing in the comfort it gave him.

"So was I, Kili. For the first time I couldn't stand the dark, not without you. My heart longed for anything that reminded me of you, even the stars."

A shiver wrecked Fili's body and for a second he held on even tighter. But it wasn't enough. For neither of them. Crushing their mouth' together with a force formed with desperation, their desire to feel, taste each other. It wasn't a good kiss, but it was what they needed right now.

"You don't need the stars, Fili. You are here with me now."

"Yes..." Fili kissed him again, slow this time, deeply, and so full of love it almost blinded him.

"I can taste them, Kili. That's how the stars must taste, mahal."

If a kiss could be a star, this one would light up the sky. And for the time given, it was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a lot of my beloved canon, but stars and darkness are LOVE! Sorry for that.


End file.
